


Taking Care of Kouta

by bomper



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/pseuds/bomper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takatora's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Kouta

"Stay here. You were hurt today, and you need rest. I'll be back soon." 

Takatora's face was set, in one of his I'm a Kureshima lord and you will do what I say expressions, but it was belied by the Hello Kitty t-shirt that he'd borrowed from Kouta to sleep in. The Kureshima mansion had been ransacked, clothes taken, furniture destroyed. They weren't at Kouta's place, either, which wasn't in much better condition. Just in one of the tiny rooms - a changeroom, really - at the Gaim garage. A good base for Kouta and Zack to fight from. To protect them all. 

And now, Takatora, too. Though Takatora's method of looking after Kouta wasn't quite the same as Zack's. He'd come back different from the forest...

"I've slept enough," Kouta protested, but it was no good. Vines burst from Takatora's wrists, wrapping Kouta firmly, gently, unmercifully, until he was immobilised from neck to ankles. 

Takatora's expression softened, and his lips curved. "I'll deal with you later," he said to the tent in Kouta's pants. He closed the door.


End file.
